26 June 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-06-26 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *No continuous portions of this show exist, just individual tracks from a variety of mixtapes. The running order is speculative, as some of the mixtape series had a habit of being taped out of order, but the DW series is usually chronological. The end of this show is not recorded so some of the tracks may be from the following night. *The DW tapes are running about 4% fast Sessions *Curve #2, recorded 11th February 1992, repeat, first broadcast 29 February 1992. Available on on Radio Sessions (CD, Anxious, 1993). *Rhythm Eternity only session, recorded 24th May 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Curve: Die Like A Dog (session) 1''' *Neutron 9000: Tranceplant (12") MFS 0700 015 '''1 *Jon Spencers Blues Explosion: 'History Of Sex (LP-The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion)' (Hut) 4 6 : (JP: 'Time for 24 seconds or so of Atrocity') *Atrocity: 'Waste The Good Suffering (CD-The Art Of Death)' (Metalcore) 4''' : (JP: 'Did I hear a rude word in the course of that, I think I probably did') '' *Ideals: Mo Gorilla (v/a album - Shakin Fit) Candy CR 006 ' 6 *Rhythm Eternity: Hold On Tight (session)' 6 ' 8''' *Neurosis: To Crawl Under One's Skin (album -Souls At Zero) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 09 '''2 progressive post punk Not Best Of Peel Vol 49 *Fatima Mansions: Valhalla (album - Valhalla Avenue) Kitchenware 2 6 *Freddy De Majunga: I Kèmbé (album - Freddy De Majunga) Jimmy's International Productions JIP 018 2''' *Th' Faith Healers: Mother Sky (album - Lido) Too Pure and jolly good too '''2 '''not 3rd July or 22nd May *Brain-E: What A Bassline (RMZ Mix) (split 12" with Microbots - RMZ) Overdrive OVER S '''2 6 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Crushing A Girl (album - I Am Not This Body) The Making Of Americans MA 04 2''' '''4 6 *Fall: Ed's Babe (12") Cog Sinister SIN9 12 JP - with added ingredient Castle '' 2 'not 3rd July or 19 jun or 11th Jul or 17th Jul :''(JP: "If there's one certain way to get a record played on this programme, it's to call it Peel.") ''5''' *Some Velvet Sidewalk: 'Peel (Compilation LP-Throw - The Yoyo Studio Compilation)' (Yoyo Recordings)'' 5''' :(JP: "So, if you want your band to get on, record a song called Peel, get in touch with us and we'll see what we can do for you.")'' ''5 *Webb Pierce: Sparkling Brown Eyes '''7 *Rhythm Eternity: Freedom (session) 7''' *Carcass: Pyosified (Still Rotten To The Gore) (12" - Tools Of The Trade EP) Earache MOSH49T '''2 5''' '''7 *Curve: Split Into Fractions (session) 2''' *Blunderbuss: 'unknown ' '''2 *Cravats: Burning Bridges (partial) 2''' *Cravats: Burning Bridges (7" - The End. Spring 1979.) Small Wonder SMALL FIFTEEN (from start) '''3 5''' *Syncope: Jump Back (12" - Vol. 1) Dance International INT.006 '''3 *Sheer Taft: Smother Earth (album - Absolutely Sheer) Creation CRECD 121 3''' '''5 '7' *SLUNK: Wirehead (album - Cowboy SONGS for Country LOVERS) Nightshift NISHI 221 3''' '''5 *Tabs: The Wallop (v/a album - Shakin' Fit!) Candy 7''' *Family Cat: Furthest From The Sun (album - Furthest From The Sun) Dedicated DEDLP007 '''3 *Yardstick: Death Row Groupie (album - Self Relaxation For The Insane) SMR CASE 3 3''' *Fall: Arid Al's Dream (acetate of CDS Ed's Babe) '''3 ''On 05 July 1992 (BFBS) John explains the source of this '' *Jesus Chrust: Her Nakedness (album - I'm Nailed Right In) Fudgeworthy FUDGE 4 3''' *unknown dance ''"I would say that we meet again" ''8:38-11:43 ''"ends very suddenly that one" quite metally '' '''8 *Dr Devious: Cyber Dream '''8 '' *Sonic Youth: Hendrix Necro (12 inch-100%)' (Geffen) 8 File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.1 side b *2) John Peel tape no.4 side a *3) John Peel tape no.4 side b *4) best of peel vol 48 side 2 with introductions *5) best of peel vol 49 side 1 with introductions *6) 1992-06-xx Peel Show LE139 *7) 1992-06-xx Peel Show LE141 *8) BestOf1992_02a ;Length *1) 46:21 (23:22-37:21) *2) 46:15 (from 6:16) (6:16-30:19, 30:46-33:50, 38:00-44:54 unique) *3) 46:15 (to 27:41) (2:17-5:31, 15:02-27:41 unique) *4) 47:14 (from 44:03) *5) 47:14 (to 20:46) *6) 1:32:11 (14:37-33:48) (16:29-22:48,26:05-26:15, 31:57 on unique) *7) 1:32:42 (9:21-28:17) (to 14:06, from 25:41 unique) *8) 52:06 (3:11-23:44) (to 8:38 and from 11:43 unique) ;Other *1-3) Many thanks to Dweemis *4) From Best Of Peel Vol 48 *5) From Best Of Peel Vol 49 *6) Created from LE139 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1992 Lee Tape 139 *7) Created from LE141 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1992 Lee Tape 141 ;Available *1-3) Youtube *4) Part 2 *6,7) Mooo *8) IAP's Tapes Category:Available online Category:1992 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Dweemis Category:Lee Tapes